Imagine Game
by Katomi-sama
Summary: I get bored one day and find a strange game in my garage. It comes with a headset that I put on and I suddenly went into the One Piece world. What in the world did I find!
1. The Best Game Ever

_I got really bored and decided to write a One Piece Fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy~_

"I am so bored!" I said while getting up and going to my fridge. "Now to do the only reasonable thing to do while you're bored, eat tons of junk and hope you don't get sick later." I said while grabbing a chocolate bar from my fridge. I was still wearing my night clothes, which consisted of an undershirt and basketball shorts. After I ate three small chocolate bars I went into my garage to look at some things and maybe find something interesting to do. As I started to look around I dropped one of the wrappers into a small box. "What's this thingy?" I said while grabbing a strange device out of a box. "Imagine Gamer?" I read on the box while shaking it to make sure something was in there.

I took it up into my room since I had nothing better to do, and after all I was home alone. I opened the box carefully as I took out a headset like thing and noticed it didn't have any batteries or and power cords. "How is this thing powered if it doesn't have a power source?" I mumbled while putting on the head set. I suddenly felt a weird feeling going through my body and before I knew it I was out cold. I woke up to voices all around me. "Do you think she is dead?" a male voice said that sounded familiar. "No she is alive I hear a pulse from her." Another familiar voice said.

I started opening my eyes and noticed I was soaking wet and freezing cold. I got up really fast out of panic and then felt really dizzy and laid back down. I looked around and notice the straw hat pirates were all around me. It took me awhile to figure I was probably in a dream or something, although something didn't seem right. "Don't get up to suddenly, you fell into the ocean and almost drowned." Chopper said while panicking. "Where am I?" I asked while looking at the whole crew. They seemed even cooler in real life.

"You fell on the Great Captain Usopp's ship." Usopp said while pointing to himself. "It's not your ships it's mine." Luffy said while pushing him out of the way. "So who's ship is this again?" I asked while rubbing my head since it felt like someone cracked it open with a nutcracker. It was really strange since I never remembered going to bed, and in my dream's I usually don't get hurt. "It's my ship!" Luffy said while smiling , "So what is your name?" he asked while staring at me with curiosity. "My name is…just call me Kiwi." I said while slowly getting up. I looked around even more and noticed Zoro was soaking wet.

"Where you the one who saved me?" I asked while looking directly at him. "Yes, and if I could add you should try to lose some weight." He said while falling back asleep. "You jerk I have you know I'm only a 115 pounds, which is the perfect weight for someone of my age and height!" I said in a defensive manner. I guess even in my dreams Zoro is still a bit of a jerk. "Don't take it to heart he just got woken up by Luffy to save you, so he is a bit of a foul mood." Nami said while walking over to me. I noticed it was getting dark outside and I always hated the dark, cold nights. "I know this is sudden, but you should stay here on this ship for awhile." Nami said while we walked into the girl's sleeping area.

I laid down in one of the beds and closed my eyes. Everything was happening way too fast for my usual dreams. It was even stranger since usual night time doesn't come that fast when I go to sleep. Even becoming a temporary member of the crew was going way to fast. I fell asleep then fell over. I noticed I was back in my room and my headset was next to me. "What did this thing do?" I said while looking into the manual for it. "The Imagine Gamer is a special gift from us to you. It allows you to put the headset on and go into a cartoon, anime, or mange that you want. After entering the world first it will seem a little rush, but after a day in the world it will go a normal pace. Every time you go to sleep in your imagine world you come back to reality. When you put it back on, it will be the next day in your world. Time doesn't pass on in your world when you have the set on so spend as much time as you like on it." The manual read. "So that was all an imaginary world?" I asked as I laid o my bed. I closed my eyes and took a long nap.

_Wow I got really bored I just thought of this. I do a lot of writing (that I never finish) about me going into anime worlds, but I decided I needed to make a story. I know it's crappy I wrote it in like 30 minutes I think? Anyway I tried me hardest at it with the little time I put into it. If this gets reviews I might make another chapter, but I'm lazy so who knows. Hope you enjoyed~_


	2. Joining the Crew

_So I decided to continue this story because I don't feel like doing my homework right now and I have nothing better to do…enjoy!_

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock telling me it's time for school. Being the usual me I started to lie down after turning it off, but then I remembered I had something special hidden underneath my bed that I just had to use. After all if I put that on, time doesn't go on and I can really wake up before I got to school. I grabbed the "Imagine Gamer" out from underneath my bed and put it on, bracing myself for what was to come next.

"Good morning." Nami said as I raised my head from the pillow. I guess even though it turns it to morning when I put it back on, it could be at anytime in the morning. "What time is it?" I said as I got up, yawning. "It's only eight, but we usually get up a little early, except for Zoro." Nami said while looking at the door, where you could hear loud crashes and yelling, mostly Sanji yelling at Luffy not to eat the food yet. "Oh, I see. I usually get up at six on weekdays and whatever time on the weekends." I said while getting up, finally. "Why are the weekdays so special that you have to get up at six?" Nami asked in a confused way. I hadn't read all the chapters of One Piece yet, but from what I could tell there is no schools really. "I just have stuff to do during the weekdays." I said while looking for my shoes, and then I realized what I was wearing.

I was still wearing an undershirt and some basketball shorts that I had worn the night before. "You wouldn't by any chance have any spare clothes would you?" I asked as I looked down blushing. I never go anywhere when I'm wearing night clothes, and to meet the crew wearing it was the worst thing ever. "Sure, but I don't know if they will be able to fit you." Nami said while looking at my size. I wasn't the tallest or the shortest really. I was 5'4 and I had short dirty-blonde hair that was usually a complete mess when I wake up. I don't really have many curves and my chest was average…for a twenty year old. "How old are you by the way?" Nami asked while looking for some tops for me to wear. "I'm fourteen!" I said with a big smile. I waited and finally got a shocked response from Nami. Most people mistake me for fifteen or sixteen year old, just because I'm a little smarter than average, and you kind of have to be if you want to keep your computer in my house.

"I thought you were a little older, well it seems like your now one of the youngest people on board." Nami said while tossing me a t-shirt and some shorts. I got dressed and headed upstairs to get some breakfast. When I got there I was greeted by the crew. Since I hadn't read about some of the other crew members, only the ones I knew where there, which was Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper. Oh course Zoro wasn't in the kitchen since he was still fast asleep, but I didn't really mention that I knew about that. "Hey, Kiwi is finally up!" Luffy said while pointing o me while I walked into the kitchen. "Good morning you guys!" I said cheerfully as I found a place to sit. "Luffy we can't start the meal without introducing ourselves. My name is Sanji, if you ever need anything feel free to come to me Kiwi!" Sanji said in his weird flirtatious voice.

"I thought we did this yesterday!" Luffy said in a pouting voice, since he really wanted food. "You just asked for her name and sent her to bed remember!" Sanji said in an angry voice. "Fine…My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be king of the pirates!" Luffy said in an ecstatic voice. "I'm Usopp master of everything!" Usopp said while staring at me with a smile. "I'm Nami and this is Chopper." Nami said while holding Chopper in her arms. "It's nice to meet all of you, as you may know already I'm Kiwi it's a pleasure to meet all of you." I said in a kind voice, since my mother always told me introductions were one of the biggest things in life. They all looked at me funny, since most people weren't too polite around here. "Did I say something wrong?" I asked hoping I didn't screw it up.

"You're funny how would you like to join my crew!" Luffy said while laughing. I knew I was being unnecessarily polite, but it wasn't that funny. "You might as well say yes, since he won't stop bugging you until you agree." Nami said while staring at me. "Well you did save my life and all so I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea." I said trying to hide my excitement. I would have never guess Luffy would want someone like me to join his crew, I thought he would just drop me off somewhere. "Yay we have a new member let's celebrate tonight!" Luffy said then froze. "There is something you have to do before you can join our crew though." Luffy said with a big smile. "What is it?" I asked in a scared voice. "You have to wake Zoro up…and survive." He said with an even bigger grin.

Great, I finally joined the crew, and now I'm going to die. "Sure…" I said in an unsure voice. "The room is just beyond that door." Luffy said while pointing to the door. I slowly walked into the room and saw a sleeping Zoro, accompanied by his three swords. "First things first I need to take the swords away." I said to myself while dramatically sneaking over to his bedside. I pulled my shirt over my mouth like a ninja and got to work. I grabbed the swords and put them clear on the other side of the room, without Zoro noticing. I then grabbed a pillow and threw it, while I was still safe across the room then I ran out as fast as I could. I wasn't fast enough because Zoro caught me by the collar when I got close enough to him.

He looked at me and stared for a good minute. "What are you doing." He asked in a pissed off voice. "I'm a ninja." I said in a serious voice. "Let me ask in a different way, why did you wake me up?" He said as he slowly got angrier, "and where the hell are my swords?". "I didn't feel like dying so I put the across the room from you." I said while pointing towards them. He looked at me again in an angrier face then let go of my collar. It would take a Luffy to not run away. I ran back into the kitchen and sat down. Everyone stared at me to see if I woke up Zoro, but then they looked at the angry swordsman that followed me out. "I'm the best ninja ever." I said while hiding under the table, hoping Zoro wouldn't attack me. Luckily he was over it…for now.

_This was only half of the day the other half will be in the next chapter! Please review so I know if people are actually reading this I beg you...kinda…sorta…not really_


	3. Crow's Nest

_I'm writing another chapter…I got hooked on this story. At first I thought it was a story I would just write a chapter for, but then I started enjoying it, so I shall continue writing this for now!_

"Can't eat another bite." I said while rolling to my side. I had only eating two servings of breakfast and I was so stuffed I could burst. I looked over and saw Luffy still eating and gave him a weird look. I always knew he ate a lot, but this food was so filling it seemed impossible to eat more than three servings. "You don't eat a whole lot do you?" Luffy said in between bites. It was true I have never eaten a whole lot for my meals, unless they were really sweet. "What do you mean I don't eat a whole lot? I ate two servings for breakfast!" I said while getting back up to take my dishes to the sink. "I guess it's because girls don't eat as much as guys do." Zoro said while continuing his breakfast in peace. "Girls can eat just as much as guys do…it just depends on the girl." I said while cleaning my plate off.

It didn't take long for everyone else to finish their food and we all headed onto the deck. I looked up and saw the crow's nest and thought about going up there. After a minute of pondering I decided not to go since I would probably get stuck and not know how to come back down, since that seemed to happen a lot in my lifetime. "What are you looking at?" Usopp said from behind me, scaring me half to death. "A little warning that you're going to be right behind me would be nice!" I said then realized what I said didn't make a whole lot of sense. "Luffy was right you are funny!" Usopp said while laughing at my comment earlier. "I was just thinking it would be cool to go up there, but knowing me I wouldn't be able to find a way to get back down." I said with a sigh. "I would go up there with you, but I promised Luffy I would teach him how to shoot watermelon seeds out of his mouth like a gun." Usopp said then started walking off. I decided not to comment that Luffy probably doesn't need to know how to do that.

"Alright time to find someone to go with me into the crow's nest!" I said to myself while starting to walk. "Zoro is out of the question since he probably still hates me for this morning." I said then bumped into something large. I looked up and saw a boy with green hair…Zoro. "I'm out of the question for what?" He asked in an angry voice while looking down at me. I suddenly felt like I shrunk in size and was small enough to talk to ants. I just wanted to go into the crow's nest, but didn't want to go alone." I said while looking down at my feet. "Let's go then." Zoro said as I turned to him in surprise. "You'll really go with me!" I said in the happiest voice ever. "Of course, after all Luffy took one of my swords and put it up there as a prank." Zoro said while pointing to a sword that was almost completely hidden in the crow's nest.

After we got the ladder, Zoro let me go first incase I fell off, which seemed like something I would probably do. "Can't you climb any faster I'm tired of having your ass in my face." Zoro said in a ticked off tone. "Sorry it's not like I'm having a good time with your face up against my ass!" I yelled back while climbing into the top of the crow's nest. I ran to one side and looked around at my surroundings. "It's so cool up here!" I said while looking at the sea. It was the first time I my life I had ever been on a boat so this view was perfect. Zoro got to the top and grabbed his sword that Luffy placed up here and said he would be going now. I looked at him with shock, after all it was so nice up here, you might as well stay awhile. "I've already seen the view a million times." Zoro said while starting to climb back down. I gave him a disappointed look and went back down with him.

After dinner I took a shower and went to bed. I laid there thinking of what tomorrow would be like, after all Nami says there is an island close by that we will be visiting. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the rocking of the waves. I suddenly found myself back in my room and looked at the clock. "Great I still have to go back to school." I sighed then started getting ready for my second day of the day.

_I'm thinking of doing a Halloween special tomorrow! The next island will have something creepy on it hopefully! Now I have two writing projects due on Thursday so I'm going to get started! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~_


	4. Helloween

_Sorry if this chapter ends up being crappy i'm writings this on my xbox since my internet is down on my computer._

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock once again. I put the headset on and went into the other world.

"Kiwi look! We made it to another island!" Luffy said while shaking me awake. "What type of island is it?" I asked, still half asleep. "Nami said it was haunted." Usopp said in a creepy voice that even made me jump. I had always thought ghosts were real so I was really freaked out. "I just said it might be haunted. Didn't I tell you guys not to come into the girl's room!" Nami said in an angry voice. "Anyway get ready to go because I want to chart this island." Nami said while pushin Luffy and Usopp out of the room. "Ok." were the only words I was able to say before they were gone.

I threw on a tank top with yellow strips going down it and a white skirt and some flip-flops. Nami had found some of her old clothes so that's were they came from. I thought they looked really cute so I took everything. After I got ready I found the rest of the crew devouring some waffles so I joined them. Once we were all finished we started getting off the ship. Zoro had to help me down since I almost fell.

"This island is so pretty." I said while looking around. "It really is. Anyway can Sanji and Kiwi come with me while I chart this island?" Nami said while pointing at us. I ended up going with her and I even brought Chopper with me. It got really dark really fast so we went back to the ship. When we got back Luffy had a grin that made me nervous. "We found ahouse in the woods so we decided to have a test of courage tonigh!" Luffy announced.

Just what I needed...a test of courage. "I have decided onthe partners. We have Nami and Sanji, Luffy me and Chopper, and Kiwi and Zoro." Usopp said to us. Great I get to be with Zoro, the guy who hates me. Everyone went in one team at a time until it was our turn. We walked up to the house, more like a castle and went inside.

We only walked a little before I felt something touch me. I screamed and clung onto Zoro for dear life. "Stop clinging onto me it hurts." Zoro said in a ticked off voice. "Something touched m..." I started to say before I felt something breath on me. I started running until I ran out of breath. "Zoro?" I called once I noticed I was alone. I started searching and kept calling until I broke down crying.

Suddenly felt something pick me up and held me like a princess. I looked up and saw Zoro looking at me. "Let's get out of here was allhe said. It took about three hours to get out of there, but Zoro never put me down until we got to the ship. I woke up back in my room. "Screw school i'm staing home today." I said to myself before going back to sleep.

* * *

_Can't believe I finished this chapter. Enjoy I know it sucks but i'm sick today so suck it up._


	5. The Ultimate Prankster

_Sorry about how short the last chapter was! Since the last one was so short I decided to make a longer chapter now that my internet is working again! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!_

* * *

"I hate you just to let you know." I said to my friend as we walked home from school. She had told me about going to a concert next weekend and that I could go with her if I wanted to. I had to decline since I had tons of chores to do that day. After I arrived at my house I put all of my homework on my desk and knew I probably wouldn't understand any of it. I walked away and got some candy I looted the other night during halloween, although I was still sick. I went and grabbed my imagine gamer as I shoved the last piece of twix into my mouth I put it on and went into my favorite places to go.

I woke up by myself for the first time since I got here and started looking around the room. I noticed Nami was still sound asleep and I decided to go outside for some fresh air. I looked around and noticed the sun barley coming up and I knew I woke up very early. I started walking towards the kitchen, hoping at least Sanji was up to entertain me for awhile. To my surprise he wasn't there yet so I continued walking around. I decided to grab a snack since my belly was eating itself alive.

I started walking then I tripped on something, or rather someone. I looked and saw that Zoro was asleep even though he was suppose to be keeping watch over the ship. I hit him over the head with my fist and to my surprise, once again, he didn't wake up. "What is this guy, he won't even wake up to someone punching him in the gut, or maybe i'm just too weak." I said to myself while looking at my scrawny arms. "It wouldn't make a difference no matter what I do at this point he won't wake up, but it seems like he's mocking me, even while he was asleep." I said in a bit louder and more pissed off voice.

I ran to Nami's bedside and quietly grabbed a pen and walked back to the deck, where Zoro was still asleep. I decided to get to work, after all even though he was my favorite character in the show, once you meet him he is really annoying. I ran back to my bed and laid down, without actually falling asleep, and waited for morning.

I knew I wasn't the only one awake when I heard Sanji laughing like a maniac. I ran out and saw Zoro yelling at him for being an idiot and to stop laughing at him when he just sees his face. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Nami must have woken up because they all came up to the deck and started laughing at Zoro. I guess you can call me cold hearted but I didn't pity him since he was the one who mocked my in his sleep.

After the rest of the crew stopped laughing Luffy told Zoro someone drew on his face. Zoro ran to the nearest mirror and he knew who drew it. I ran to the bathroom before he could catch me. "I know you were the one who did this open up!" Zoro said while trying to open the door, which I had thankfully locked. "You can't come in i'm naked!" I yelled, all though it was an obvious lie. "Fine then i'll wait for you to finish your shower." Zoro said, and I heard him sit down in front of the door. "I'm so dead." I whispered to myself. I noticed Nami had out an outfit for me last night so I can wear it after my shower.

I took a shower and got dressed then I sat near the door to see if I could hear anything. I heard breathing and I knew he hadn't left his spot yet, but the question was, is he awake? I listened closer and finally got the guts to say something. "Zoro did you fall asleep or something." I whispered in the door, praying I didn't get a response. "I'm still awake you done yet?" He said, obviously he was still angry by the way he said it. "I might be, it's all depending on if you're going to hurt me when I get out." I said hoping he would be a little nicer knowing I was scared.

"I won't hurt you I promise." Zoro said then I felt myself sigh in relief. I slowly opened the door after Zoro got out of the way then suddenly one of Zoro's hands came at me. Luckily he didn't hit me but I held my face so I couldn't move. I noticed he had a marker in his hand and I knew what was about to happen. After a minute of pure torture I came out and saw the crew look at me and start laughing.

"Yes, I know it's friggin hilarious now would you get over it already?" I said as my cheeks flushed a bright red color. After they finished laughing I turned to Zoro, who had already washed his face off. "Can I wash my face off yet?" I asked in a pissed off voice, which wasn't to intimidating since I was still blushing like crazy. After all who likes to be completely embarrassed. "Fine by me, so how about you never draw on my face again?" Zoro asked in a kindish voice, well at least kind for him. "It won't happen again, although I wouldn't have done it if you wouldn't have mocked." I said while staring at him.

"When did I mock you? He asked in a serious voice. "You were asleep when I got up and I tried waking you up and eventually punched your arm as hard as I could and you didn't even move an inch." I said while looking at my feet. "Now I see why my arm hurts this morning." Zoro said while rubbing his arm. I knew he was lying since I had punched the other arm, but I decided to let him make me feel better. "So it actually hurt you a little!" I said with happiness in my voice. "A little, but I've had much worse." He said while walking away. I knew it was going to be a fun day.

* * *

_Finished don't know how long this is, but it took awhile to write it so I hope you enjoy! If you haven't already noticed I decided on the pairing of this story! Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this. This is only half of the day the next half will come when I have the time, which should be tomorrow since i'm getting out of school at twelve. _


	6. Glitched

_I haven't written a chapter so here you go enjoy~_

* * *

I woke up and turned around to see where I was. I remembered I had fallen asleep on Nami's bed on accident since I was just so tired. I got up and started walking around. Guess I was asleep for a while since Sanji had to leave food on the breakfast table for me. I ate the eggs and toast and started walking off. I found Luffy sitting in his usual spot and shrugged it off. He was always there, and I really wanted to sit there at least once in my life.

I started walking and noticed Zoro working out in the workout room. I sat down and watched him, like a creeper to see if he would have any reaction. "What are you doing?" He asked in his usual grumpy voice. "I was seeing how long you could keep quiet with me staring at you." I said with a soft giggle.

"Why are you giggling?" He asked, even more pissed off than before. "What's wrong with it? Is it illegal of something?" I said while giggling some more, just to annoy him. "Stop it, it's annoying." He said while walking up to me.

"Well stop being pissed twenty four seven, it's annoying." I said while shrugging my shoulders. That seemed to make him even more angry because he picked me up and held me in the air like a newborn. "Waaaaaah Zoro's scary! Lemme down!" I yelled while hitting my fists against his chest.

He carried e like a little kid all the way to Nami. "Watch over her and don't let her bother me." Zoro said while placing me down. I sat on the floor with my arms crossed. How dare he treat me like that. *Click* "What was that?' I asked Nami, who was in slight shock at what Zoro had done.

"What was what?" She asked in a bewildered voice. "I heard a click noise." I said while looking at her. Did she not hear it? It was pretty loud for her not to hear it. Maybe it was just my imagination.

Nami and I spent the rest of the morning talking about all sorts of things. At lunch we all ate. Zoro was sitting as far away from me as he could. "He must still be angry." I though to myself as a sat and looked at him. Who knew giggling would set him off.

After we finished one of Sanji's to die for meals and followed Zoro. "Stop following me already." He said in an annoyed voice. "I just wanted to apologize for this morning." I said in a sweet voice. I hated using that voice, but it does come in handy at times. "Fine, just don't do it again..." Zoro said while laying down. Before I knew it he had fallen asleep on the deck. Figures.

I sat next to him, since I didn't have anything better to do. I stared at his face for awhile and I felt my eyes getting heavier. No if I fall asleep now I won't wake up until morning the next day. That didn't help because I fell into a deep sleep.

I expected to wake up and be back in my bedroom, but when I opened my eyes I was outside. I turned my head slightly and felt something strange. I looked to my side and noticed and arm. I got up and noticed and awake Zoro, and a place on his arm where I was resting.

Oh no, I must have fallen asleep on his arm. "Sorry Zoro." I said while blushing. "It's okay, but you sleep more like a rock than I do." he said while I looked at him. Wait I was suppose to be in my bedroom right now. Maybe there is a thing where it has to be asleep at night?

I went through the rest of the day until it was night time. I laid in my bed and looked at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and went to sleep. When I woke up I was looking at a ceiling. I was on a ship, and I wasn't back at my house.


	7. Just my luck

Hey guys I just wanted to thank you all for the support and here is the next chapter

* * *

I rubbed my eyes and looked around the ship. "Morning did you sleep well?" Nami asked when she saw me getting up. "I guess you could say that..." I said while rubbing my head. I didn't make since and I was starting to freak out a bit. My head felt like it was pounding and it wouldn't stop. I doubt they have anything for headaches. I decided to look for Chopper, who I rarely ever saw around the ship anymore. I wondered why that was, after all he is the most adorable character ever.

"Chopper do you have anything for headaches?" I asked while walking into his little area. "Sure here you go Kiwi." He said while getting out a bottle of pills. I don't know how he convinatly had those on him, but he did. "Thanks Chopper." I said while patting him on his head. "It was nothing really." He said while trying to cover up a smile.

"Want to go and get breakfast?" I asked while I started to head for the kitchen. After we all finished with breakfast we started doing our chores. I cleaned up the main deck, with Zoro who was asleep. I was already having a bad day and here he is sleeping while I do all the cleaning. I dumped the bucket of dirty water on him, so he would learn his lesson. Sadly that made him jump up and grab my arm.

"What the hell was that for?!" He asked in a pissed of voice. "Listen I'm already having a shitty day and now your sleeping while I'm doing all the work!" I snapped back at him. I was suppose to be at school by now and now I was stuck cleaning with the laziest man alive. "What's got you all mad about?" He asked in a bit more gentle voice.

"I just have a headache and Chopper have me some medicine for it." I said in a calmer voice. "You should have said something earlier. You go and rest and I'll clean the deck" he said after letting me go. I didn't feel like arguing so I went to the room without another word. I laid in bed, not wanting to sleep. What if I fall asleep and I'm still here? What if I can never get back? What happened here?

Questions just kept buzzing in my mind. I didn't really care, since it was helping me stay awake. After about three hours of laying there I decided to take a shower. The water felt good against my skin and when I got out I was greeted with a new pair of clothes. A grey t-shirt and some black shorts. Who knew that Nami would have these around.

I got out of the bathroom when I saw a island. I ran around until I found Zoro. "I didn't know we were approaching an island." I said while smiling at him. His island wasn't abandoned so we could do some shopping here. Nami and I went together to do some clothes shopping for me and her. We were almost at the shop when we heard some screaming. A group of pirates had started a fight with some random people. Just my luck.

* * *

So I hope you enjoy the chapter and I wrote this on my new iPhone so if some words are strange I'm sorry.


	8. Pirates and wanted posters

I wondered if we just kept our head low we could get past them, but knowing my luck that wasn't much of an option. We tried it anyway though, luckily Nami wasn't an idiot. We started walking when we heard a familiar voice. It was the voice of our captain, Luffy.

"How did I know this would happen?" I mumbled while face palming, since it seemed appropriate for our situation. Nami and I looked at each other and wondered if we should just watch. "Do you think they have a ship around here?" Nami asked me with a face of concern. If they had a ship, that means Luffy's going to be fighting the captain, like he always does.

We started sneaking around a bit, which I was starting to get better at. We were almost at the ship when I felt someone grab my wrist. I whipped my head around and saw a strange man, a pirate.

"You with that ships over there?" He asked in a scratchy voice. Well I had nothing to lose and even though fear threatened to take over me at any moment I met his eyes. "That's right this ship is my home." I said with confidence in my voice. Nami stared at me, since she couldn't do much since he had a knife to my throat now.

I was terrified, but I couldn't let it take over me. If I did then I would be in trouble. I, for some odd reason grinned. I don't know if it was out of fear or if I had just gone mad. This seemed to throw the mean off and in his surprise I elbowed him in the stomachs and got to the ground then rolled to Nami.

That seemed to make him furious. He was just about to throw his knife at me when the one time I was glad to see him, Zoro made an appearance. The sword seemed to be dancing in his hand. I never noticed when I was watching it on the computer, but seeing it in real life is amazing.

It was over so fast I was shocked. I turned and saw Luffy and Sanji walking back to the ship, without a scratch on them. I later found out they were just a small pirate without even a bounty on their heads. Luffy and Sanji also brought some wanted posters.

I decided to relax since it wasn't much a concern to me. After all I was so new they have probably never heard of me. I was mistaken. Luffy came down with the rest and showed me a picture. It had my face on it, and I must say they got my good side.

I was happy with the picture, as for the description of me, not so much.

**Wanted **

**Dead Or Alive?**

**Kiwi**

**100-**

**Maid**

"They put me down as a maid?" I said in a furious voice. "Be happy your bounty is higher than mine, besides I'm listed as a pet." Chopper said, in hopes of calming me down. "Ya by fifty berrie!" I said while covering my face. I was now officially a maid.

I'm alive! Sorry I haven't been uploading recently I started re-writing my first fanfic and it heads like 19 chapter each 1,000 words or more so I've been busy. Not to mention finals just ended. Anyway thanks to everyone who has read my story and favorites and followed it. I love you so here's a waffle

⊂(￣(工)￣)⊃#


	9. My Awsome New Wallet

_I'm still alive and I've been feeling like crap lately. I've also have swim everyday we have school and it doesn't end until around 7ish. When I get home I eat, take a shower, and pass out. So I've been busy, but hopefully I can start posting more chapters again so shall we start chapter 9?_

* * *

__I was cleaning up the bedrooms like I have been doing for the past week. For some odd reason Luffy was really excited to have a maid on the ship, and has been working me non-stop. I keep telling him I'm not a maid, but he keeps insisting. Besides it's not like I can fight or sneak around too well, so cleaning was the only thing I could really do, since I have a lazy mom who always made me clean.

It was a little sad at first whenever I thought about home, but it's slowly starting to fade away. I just keep a positive mind and think 'Hey, it's just a little vacation from reality'.

"Kiwi, are you almost done yet?" Luffy called from the main deck. "Yeh, just give me a sec!" I yelled back to him. I finished sweeping then headed up to see what my captain wanted.

"Kiwi, you're finally done! We're playing speed!" Luffy said with a smirk. "Sweet can I join in?" I said with a huge smile. "Yeuh, let's go!" Luffy said with his signature grin. I wasn't good at many things, but when it came to speed I was amazing. Growing up with a competitive older sister does pay off every once in a while.

We played for money, since Usopp seemed like he needed it for some crazy bomb. We played about three rounds, me winning two out of the three. I ended up earning about 5,000 berries which made me smile at the thought of having pocket money. I got up and went to Nami, to see if she had any spare wallets.

"Well we are still docked here, we can get you a wallet if you want." Nami said while relaxing a bit. We went to town and I bought a black wallet with a chain for 1,000 berries, which wasn't too bad. We went out to eat, and luckily Nami paid for us.

"Hey, you girlies all alone here?" A man said while walking up to us. Great I was enjoying my day, then some guy had to hit on us. "We're waiting for someone." Nami said while relaxing. I don't know how she does it, I myself have always been a bit awkward talking to guys and I usual come off as an unemotional female dog.

"I that so? Maybe we should wait around with you guys until they come, so you aren't so lonely." He said, while one of his buddies walked up. "Get lost, I don't have time for the likes of you." I said in a cold voice. Crap, I didn't mean to say it, it's just instinct by now.

"Now that's not very nice..." The friend said with a frown. I was starting to get ticked off by their persistence. "We're you going?" The man said while grabbing my wrist.

"Don't touch me you grease bucket." I said while pulling my arm away. "Hey, what's your problem." He said while getting in my face. "Your breath smells like rotten fish." I sneered. "Take that back little miss, or we'll have ourselves a problem." He said, growing even angrier.

I couldn't stand it anymore I kneed him right in his "special" place the looked at him as he fell to the floor, groaning. I'm an idiot. I just kneed a guy ten times stronger than me and he was getting up.

He balled up his fist and went for my face. Me, being half his size, ducked and rolled underneath his legs, kicking him there once again. I noticed his friend grabbing an annoyed Nami, which made me even angrier.

Not many people know this, but when I'm angry I snap and go into a cussing fit. "You b****** let go of my friend or I'll f*** you up." I said with a vein practically popping out. The other guy was starting to get up, and most people at the bar we were at were just watching.

I grabbed someone's beer bottle and smashed it on the table. I gave a crazed grin before running up the the first guy and cutting him. I guess during this time Nami had also gotten out and grabbed my hand to take me out of there.

A couple of their buddies were chasing after us, but they may have had strength, but they were so slow even for me the person who never runs.

We got to the ship and got on and ran past Luffy. "Hey what's going on?" Luffy called out as we ran to the rooms. We stopped there and heard fighting.

"Sorry guys." I said while laughing. I have never had this much fin, After about five minutes the fighting had gone and we heard them getting rid of the passed out, beaten up drunks.

Nami started going to her little office while I just relaxed on my hammock. "What the hell did you do!" Zoro said storming into the room. "Whatever do you mean?" I said with a smirk. "Those guys didn't just randomly walk onto our ship for a fight, and you and Nami where in town for awhile. Now what did you do to them?" Zoro asked, a little more irritated.

"First off all they started it. He started flirting with us." I said in defense. "So because of that they wanted to kill you?" Zoro asked, still ticked off. "Well I tried leaving, he grabbed my arm, and out of instinct I fought in self-defense." I finished with a sigh.

"So it was you..." Zoro mumbled. "Geez, shouldn't you be a little concerned. They could've hurt me." I said in an upset voice. "Seems like you did more damage to the guy with the blood running down his eye." Zoro said. "Bleh!" I said while sticking my tongue out at him. "I'm going to bed since it's late. Bye Zoro~" I said while carrying Zoro's name out a bit.

* * *

_Hope y'all enjoyed this! By the way I heard every berrie is worth about 1 yen so I got about 5,000 yen which is about 50ish dollars. Also I actually have a chain wallet which I love so yay. Anyway I hope this chapter wasn't too boring for y'all. If anyone had any suggestions for the next chapter I must hear it. (I've been thinking 7 minutes in heaven is that a good idea?) Also thank you for the favorites and followers every time I see I get another person who enjoys my work I do a little happy dance so I love all of y'all. Last thing if my character or any of the other characters are talking illiterate I'm doing it on purpose because this is how I talk at school __**"I don't care cuz y'all are stupid that's why I is angry." **__Now joke that's how I talk to close friends. Anyway Au revoir my darling~ _**(TεT) mauh~ **


	10. Hammocks Suck!

_So I've decided to write one or two more chapters today since I don't know when I'll find time to upload (Sister punched my wall and somehow we'll both be grounded)_

* * *

When I woke up my back was killing me. "Che che che che..." I said while getting up from the hammock. I didn't know what I did to mess up my back, but I did. I looked around and saw that Nami had already gotten up. I Laid back down on and looked at the ceiling.

I felt like my mother, who was always having problems with her back. Wild ideas started whirling through my head, but none of them could explain why my back hurt. The only logical explanation was Zoro got angry at me and poked my back with needles all night, yep it's logical in my mind.

After laying in bed for half an hour I tried getting back up, and I ended up replicating a turtle. "I can do this." I cheered myself on then fell onto the ground with a loud thud. "This day is already gonna be crappy isn't it..." I mumbled to myself while crawling to my nightstand to help me get on my feet.

I grabbed the corner and started pulling up until I was standing, I was a bit crooked but I was standing. I slowly made my way to the door to be greeted by the morning sea breeze. I turned my head and saw that we were back to sailing, since there wasn't any land to be seen.

"You're finally awake!" Luffy said while jumping on me, and me being the little cripple I was at the time, fell flat on my face. "Owwwww..." I groaned while moving to my back. Luffy looked a bit shocked then eventually helped me up.

"You okay Kiwi?" Luffy asked in bewilderment. "Ya, my back is hurting like hell though..." I sputtered while rubbing my back a bit, "I think I'll pay Chopper a quick visit." I said with a laugh. "Do you need help getting there?" Luffy asked.

"I'll be fine...probably..." I said while slowly walking away. "Well anyway I wanted to tell you Usopp wants a re-match in speed later." Luffy called out before I reached the infirmary.

"Chopper~" I said in a sick voice before sitting on the bed. "You okay Kiwi?" Chopper said once he saw me. "Ya, my back me though." I said with a laugh. "How many times have you slept on a hammock?" Chopper asked in an observant type voice.

"Probably ever since I came to this ship..." I said while trying to remember. "Then you're probably not use to it then. Take it easy and lay on a solid surface." Chopper said then walked away.

"Man, is that really it? I know I'm not one of those kids who have gone hunting and have stayed in a forest for a week, but seriously? I hammock has caused me so much pain?" I thought to myself before walking on the deck.

I walked to a clear spot and laid down right in the middle of the ship. "Kiwi-swan~ you shouldn't be laying out in the open like that." Sanji said while making an appearance.

"I refuse to move." I said in a blunt voice. "Don't say that Kiwi-swan~ you can't eat while lying down. "Challenge accepted." I said, still in a monotone voice.

Sanji looked at me again then walked off, and five minutes later came back with some food. The food looked delicious and I couldn't resist. I finally got up and started eating a bit. I ended up talking to Sanji and somehow convinced him to never call me "Kiwi-swan~" ever again, because hey, you have to admit it's annoying.

I got up and took a long bath and eventually my back felt better. I stretched out and looked at the bright sun. I started walking when I almost tripped over a lazy swordsman.

"Hey, get up and lay somewhere else." I said while looking at him. He didn't even budge. "Great, he's sleeping, or should I say he's in a coma." I remarked while looking at him.

I got pissed since my nap was cut short on the deck so I got a soaking wet mop and put it on his face. Zoro jumped up and looked at me. I had to admit it was funny seeing his green hair mixing with a drenched mop.

"Listen if I can't have a nice nap, neither can you." I said then started walking away. I felt my wrist being grabbed and turned around. Zoro had removed the mop and looked pissed.

"What the hells your problem." He said in an almost demonic voice. "I don't have to tell you." I said while staring into his eyes. Oh how I wish my eyes looked like his.

"Well I hope your okay with washing my clothes since you drenched them in mop water." He said, even more pissed. Is it me or is he always ready to kill me?

"Doesn't matter to me. After all I already wash the clothes around here, including yours. By the way I prefer boxers, not boxer briefs on a guy." I said then he blushed. Got him in his weak point.

I was able to slip away and enjoy the rest of my day, I also ended up sleeping on the floor, oh how a floor is way more comfortable then a hammock at the moment. Knowing my luck though I woke up with my tailbone killing me.

* * *

_How was that? Yes I know strange chapter, the reason for it? My back hurts... Hope you enjoyed it tahtah~_


	11. Extra Cheese

_Now for the final chapter of the day then I shall commence sleeping and wonder what my punishment will be. Enjoy~ Oh and also thank you for the reviews every time I see one I'm like "I love you too"...yes I'm strange._

* * *

I got up and ate breakfast, just like every other day. Except I was on a pirate ship in an anime that I love. Though I'm already use to that. The thing I miss most about my world though? My video games.

I started doing the laundry at I was just finishing a load when I saw something out in the was like a small flicker, but it was strange. I decided to rub it off as if it was just the glare from the sun. By noon there was a slight downpour, nothing too big.

I went to the crow's nest and laid in there. I loved rain, as for thunder and lightning, not so much. I was fine with it as long as I was inside, but the moment I'm outside when it happens I'm the biggest wimp you will ever find.

I was in the crow's nest for an hour before I came back down. Sanji told me to wash up or I don't get lunch, he can be so cold once a girl tells him calling her "swan~" is a bit annoying. I washed off and started eating. Since I was late everyone had finished eating, except for Zoro who was also late.

Why couldn't I have been stuck with Usopp or Nami? Why him of all people? We don't get along in the least. We didn't utter a single word until the most horrible thing in all history happened. I was eating a taco, and the extra cheese was on the other side next to Zoro.

"You don't need it, it'll taste the same without it." I though then took a bit, "It's not the same." I mentally thought while crying in my head. "Zoro...could you pass the extra cheese..." I mumbled while looking at him.

I pushed the cheese over to me until it was in my reach then bam! He moved it back. "That is the cruelest thing any human being could ever do, other then putting a Lego under your foot." I said while staring down the cheese.

"What's a Lego." He asked in a cold voice. "Its an evil contraption that can make anyone scream in agonizing pain if you step on it." I said in a monotone voice.

I had a tomboy of a sister growing up, so she had Legos around her room, which I would always step on. "Seems painful..." Zoro said in a sarcastic voice. "You'd never imagine..." I said then reached for the cheese. He pulled his arm away, with the cheese and made me fall out of my chair.

"I'll get you for that." I said while jumping on him, trying to get the precious cheese out of that madman's hand. I wasn't too much of a fan of cheese, but when it came to my tacos, I needed my cheese.

After fighting I eventually went in to bite him on the arm. I got the cheese and finished mt taco in peace, well with Zoro giving me the stink eye.

I went back to my room, where I noticed Nami. "Hey, Nami what's up?" I said in a cheerful voice. "What did you and Zoro do?" Nami asked while looking at me with a cold face. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"He didn't touch you inappropriately did he?" Nami asked me with a concerned voice. Now that I though about it Zoro and I where fighting pretty loud and we probably bumped into many things.

"No, but he did touch the taco cheese inappropriately." I said with a serious face. "So you wee just fighting?" Nami asked in amazement. "Yep" I said with a smile.

"Can't you two even eat a meal together in peace." She said with a chuckle. "He took the extra cheese, you can never forgive someone who would do that." I pointed out. We ended up talking for most of the night. I finally fell asleep and woke up to Luffy, who said Usopp came up with the perfect game to play.

* * *

_Did I leave you at a cliff hanger? Oh yes I am evil :) anyway this is the last chapter of the day, hopefully I won't be grounded so I can update again this week. Anyway I must go I will miss you dearly my darlings~ (Yes my friend has been calling people that all week so I decided to try it out...Oh Freddie Mercury how you is so strange.) Oh almost forgot (I've been forgetting a lot) I don't own Legos or Freddie Mercury also tacos are in the one piece world (Don't know if it was in the actual manga but I'm a rebel) So bye my darlings~_


	12. My First Kiss Went A Little Like This

_I was having an excellent day until this. I'm in Vegas on Spring break and I just used temporary hair dye on my bangs and I'm sad. Why you may ask? I started writing this chapter five minutes ago and hit the refresh button and it went "Bye Bye" so now I'm sad...so anyway I left you off at a bit of a cliff hanger last time didn't I? Well let's do an update on the story then! Starting now!_

* * *

"So what's this _perfect_ game you have planned for us?" I said in a sarcastic tone. "It's a game I heard a long time ago called Seven Minutes in Heaven." He said in a know-it-all voice.

I got up and started leaving. There was no way I was playing a kissing game. The only romantic experience I have was when I went out with a guy who was too shy to even talk to me, that relationship ended fast.

Nami noticed my uneasiness and asked what was wrong. "I refuse to play some kissing game." I said while blushing at the word kissing.

"Why? Afraid of getting stuck in the closet with someone you like?" She said with a grin. "Of course not! I just you know...never...kissed before." I said going cherry red.

Nami let out a small chuckle. I turned around and she gave me a look. "Then why not get it over with?" She asked me with a grin. 'Getting over with it? It was my first kiss! How could anyone say that? Although the guys on the ship wasn't bad looking and it _could_ be fun...' I thought there for a moment.

"Fine, lets get this over with..." I mumbled as we went to the rest of members of the crew. Nami and I were the only girls so the guys might have to go into the closet together...if I was lucky maybe Luffy and Zoro could go in together. I started thinking with my yaoi obsessed mind.

Half of us would put in an item while the other half would draw an item from choppers hat. I was surprised to see Zoro there, probably didn't know what the hell was going on.

I put a necklace that I've had since I came to this world and I just now decided to mention it. We passed the hat around and the people who put items in were: Nami, Usopp, and of course yours truly.

'At least this means no going into a closet with Nami or Usopp...' I thought to myself then looked at the three guys sitting down. Well four guys if you include Chopper who is actually playing.

I must say I was a bit upset Zoro or Luffy didn't put in an item, I wouldn't get to see them go into the closet.

Chopper drew first and ended up with Usopp, and after seven minutes they came back out. Usopp was going on about how Chopper thought of a great bomb using some medical things that I didn't really follow.

Sanji drew next and got Nami. I heard some screaming and Sanji came out with a huge bump on his head. Nami looked plan pissed, and I'm not exasperating at all.

Moment of truth was now up. Someone would go into the closet with two people so whoever if Zoro chooses me then I go in, and if not I'm going in with Luffy.

Zoro pulled out a silver necklace with a one wing on it with a B. My best friend necklace, which my friend had the F and other half of the wing.

"Shit..." I mumbled as I got up and walked into the closet. I could hear the others chuckling at me as I walked into the closet. Zoro walked in behind me and before the door closed I stopped it.

"Zoro put your swords outside..._now_..." I said then he put them outside. We sat there for a minute before I finally got the courage to say something.

"Hey Zoro, you still there?" I asked while leaning on the wall. "Yeah.." was all he said as a reply.

'This is so awkward...Nami let me out!' I thought in my head. "Hey, maid." Zoro asked me then I whipped my head around. "I'm not a maid, my name is Kiwi...what do you need?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

"What are we suppose to do in this game?" He asked me then I went cherry red. I seriously had to explain this to a master swordsman?

"Well first you grab someones symbol from the hat then you go into the closet. The main part of the game is you're suppose to...kiss the person you're with." I said while still blushing.

"Oh..." Zoro replied. It had already been about three minutes and I was already bored to death. 'At least if I was with Luffy we could've been joking around by now...' I thought while holding my knees up to my chest.

I must admit though I did kinda want to kiss him, to see his reaction of course. It would be funny since he gets annoyed at me for the smallest things.

I started to crawl over to were he has when I felt my hand bump into something. I hit is shoe, great so much for a sneak attack. "What the hell are you doing?" Zoro asked in an annoyed voice.

"Trying to see if there's a light in here..." I lied while looking at the ground. " I doubt there is..." He said in his usual voice. Time was slowly running out and I knew it. I crept to the door and put my ear up to it.

"Hey, what do you think there doing right now?" I heard Nami say with a giggle. "He better not do anything to my Kiwi-sw...Kiwi." Sanji said with an annoyed voice. 'Don't worry about that Sanji, he won't even touch me in here.' I thought with a smirk.

"Hey, Luffy want to leave them in there for awhile longer to see if they'd notice?" Nami asked, still chuckling. 'I can hear you, bitch...' I thought with a frown. Here Nami and I were getting to know each other, good thing she knows how to mess with people or we wouldn't even be able to get along, even if it was me who was being messed with.

"Good idea Nami!" Luffy said with an ecstatic voice. 'Asshole...' I thought. "What are they talking about?" Zoro said suddenly. I could feel his breath on my neck, so he must have been right behind me.

"Nami wants us to stay in hear longer as a joke..." I whispered. "Damn..." He mumbled. This was my chance he was right behind me all I had to do was turn around. I turned my head and met his eyes.

I started to blush...a lot. How could I kiss someone? I've never kissed anyone and now I was going to do it for a joke to tease someone? No it wasn't that. I didn't want to kiss him just to tease him, I just wanted a kiss.

"What? There something on my face?" Zoro asked after he noticed me staring. "N...no...there's nothing on your face..." I managed to say while turning my head. I would chicken out wouldn't I?

Zoro looked a bit confused. This was the first time I ever had a guy this close to my face, and I was a nervous wreck.

'Just do it! You can it's not that hard, right?' I though while turning back to Zoro. I closed my eyes before smashing my lips into his. When I pulled back I was blushing like crazy, and so was Zoro.

"There, if you're playing a kissing game might as well do it right..." I mumbled while looking down. We were both sitting down looking at the ground.

I felt a hand on my head on suddenly I was being kissed by Zoro, it was short but sweet. "It's the guys job to do that, idiot." He said then stood up.

"Oi, open the door we know the times already over." Zoro said while banging on the door. They opened the door and both Zoro and I looked as though nothing happened.

The next "couple" was Chopper and Luffy and after that I decided to go to bed. 'Well that was my first kiss, guess it wasn't so bad.' I thought while drifting off to sleep. I woke up and heard commotion, guess the ship was being invaded.

* * *

_Tah-dah~ I finished it and I think it was sweet, Remember guys my character is like fourteen so if you had any ideas on what was going to happen in that closet now you know. Anyway I had fun writing this chapter and now my spirits are back up! Also I don't really know how to write good fighting scenes so be prepare for a let down on the invasion. Also didn't want to go too fast with the romance that's why there was no confession so there _:P

W_ell I must say I enjoyed this and I was thinking of getting myself a devil fruit, only one problem...what the heck am I going to get! Oh the powers that I could have and all the writers block in between. Anyone have any suggestions? Au revoir darlings~_


	13. Dark and Light

**Well it's certainly been awhile, hasn't it? Sorry if I haven't updated in forever. I just lost my inspiration for this story and today I felt like writing so here it is. I'm also going to change the cover imagine to me as a one piece character, using a base since I'm not a good artist. Also my writing might've changed a tad bit, if you look really closley. It's not a huge difference though. Now that I've been writing more often I've started using a lot more cursing in my stories, so there might be some more in this story. So here is chapter 13 I think.**

* * *

I slowly got up and looked around. At the moment our ship is being invaded by crazy pirates and I had to stay inside. I saw Zoro and Sanji beating up a couple people, amazing. I would've never guessed that people would be fighting during an invasion. Now to do something in my spare time. I got up and went through some drawers. I got some string, tape, a spoon, a block of wood (don't ask), and one of Usopp's acidic bombs.

I taped the strings to opposite ends of the door and place the wood block so it would fall if the string broke. I then place the spoon near the wood block and put one of the acidic bombs on it. It's beautiful, isn't it? I've only set up booby traps twice before and they were for pranks on my sister. They've always works, although I've never used acidic bombs first. I went over to the table and continued watching. Did I ever mention I was in the boys' room? Well now you know why I found all these random objects, don't cha?

I stretched my arms out across the table and looked at my trap. If I got lucky it'll be Zoro who opens that door. Maybe it wouldn't be so lucky now that I think about it. This bomb melts away skin after all. Okay, it would still be funny if he opened the door, you have to admit it! I waited until I finally heard some noises by the door. That's when I realized it, my traps have to be tested to make sure they hit the right spot. Now let's hope the aim is perfect! I waited until one opened the door and I ducked under the table. I saw him step over the string and I smirked.

The wood block fell and hit the spoon, which flew up like a cannon and threw the bomb. It hit the man straight in the face and I heard a scream. The man behind him went to investigate the injury and he was still alive, probably blinded by now though. It did his him in the face and blew up, I'd be surprised if he lived. Does this make me a murderer? Nah, they be the bad people. I am Kira! Muhahahaha! Okay, now I'm just getting weird.

The man who was fine started looking around. Nami had given me a knife, as if I knew how to use a knife. I may look tough, but you expect me to know how to fight. No, I can run, tire out, then hope the other trips on a flat surface. The only reason I've made it this far was because I saw them on movies! Well even if I didn't know how to use the knife, I could try to protect myself a little. How hard could it be to kill someone with a knife, not that I'd want to kill him…or do I?

I held the knife close to me and waited. Waiting, also known as one of the hardest things to do for someone like me. He kept looking under stuff. You know what, screw this. I slowly crept closer to him before I cut the back of his knees. I heard that could immobilize people for life if you do it right, and it's pretty hard to mess it up. I heard a weird noise come from him before I ducked. Me, being a girl, knew how to duck, dodge, and weave. After all at my school if you're a girl who can't fight you better know how to do this.

I stabbed the guy in the back of the neck, oh it was not fun. Remind me in the future not to become an assassin, killings not fun. If anything it's gross with the sounds. I got up and closed the door. Great I was stuck in a room with two dead guys, and knowing Luffy I'm cleaning it up since 'I'm the maid' great. I waited a little longer and eventually it ended. "Kiwi, it's safe now…" Nami said as she walked in the room. Her eyes trailed down to the two dead men. "Don't ask, I don't even know how I pulled it off." I said with a shiver going down my spine.

I didn't realize this since the anime seemed so nice, at least from where I was at, but we are pirates. Pirates used to kill people who invaded their ship. You didn't really see it, but people die. It's not pretty, but this is the world I now live in. "I guess I'll clean up the mess." I said, with a bit of a sad voice. "Don't worry, I'll get one of the guys to do it. You should try to get some sleep." Nami said while placing a hand on my shoulder. At least she knows I didn't want to kill them. Sadly it was a kill or be killed situation.

I went into the room and closed my eyes. I couldn't really call it a peaceful sleep since it was full of nightmares, but it was sleep. I woke up halfway through the day and decided on something. I shouldn't beat myself over this. Smile, be happy, and live. I let out a sigh before opening the door and let the sun go into the room. It's really beautiful today. I walked onto the deck and looked for people. "Yo, Sanji! Is there anything left from breakfast?" I asked while giggling. "Ya, it's in the kitchen. I'll go get it for you." Sanji said, returning the smile. "Don't worry about it, I got it!" I said while making my way to the kitchen.

I ate some eggs and sausages. The others probably had beacon, but Sanji knows not to feed me that stuff. I hate beacon with a passion, sausage on the other hand it a god. I ate in peace before getting up to look around. I made my way to the crow's nest and lucky for me nobody was there. I looked out at the ocean and smiled. No matter how long I'll be here, this is still the best view in the world. I relaxed and watched the water whip up against the side of the boat. I started to look at the crew who now appeared to be ants. Sanji, Chopper, and Nami were inside. I saw my green hair rival sleeping on the deck, our bomb maker and captain talking to each other and playing some game.

Wonder if Usopp has decided to play another game. Maybe I'll ask him later. I let my eyes trail back to the ocean. I closed my eyes and let the sounds fill my senses. I kinda missed my music. I hope we can get a musician on this crew. That would be nice. I started to remember one of the songs I used to listen to and found myself singing a slower paced version of it, as f I was singing a piano version.

_I cannot hide what's on my mind_  
_I feel it burning deep inside_  
_A passion crime to take what's mine_  
_Let us start living for today_

_Never gonna' change my mind_  
_We can leave it all behind_  
_Nothin's gonna' stop us_  
_No not this time_

_So take your hand in mine_  
_It's ours tonight_  
_This is a rebel love song_

_Hearts will sacrifice_  
_It's do or die_  
_This is a rebel love song_

I let out a small breath and smiled. I closed my eyes and this time, for once, I had a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was a little dark, the next chapter will be back to fun and games. I realized that there had to be death, since these are pirates. Also in this you'll see my old self slowly slipping away to create a more hard-core me so I can survive in the world. I'll eventually get into the story line, but not just yet. I still wanna have some fun before we do that. At the moment they're on the grand line, they just haven't gotten to any other main islands yet. Also the song I sang in this is Rebel Love Song from Black Veil Brides. Hope this chapter wasn't too boring, I'd be sad if you didn't find it entertaining in the least. Anyway I still love all of you guys, but for now I must go. Ah revior~  
**


End file.
